Anastasia X
by FairytaleFatale
Summary: Rogue, a mutant with a mysterious past. Remy a sweettalking conman and thief. And what's this about Rogue being a lost princess? based on the movie Anastasia ROMY
1. Journey to the Past

Rogue slipped from the building, quiet as the grave, moonlight glinting of auburn and ivory hair. Jumping to a near tree from the balcony she scrambled down, falling the last few yards to the ground below. She kept low to the ground, avoiding the motion detectors she knew where placed there, a small duffle bag was slung over her shoulder and her long coat seemed to dance in the breeze. Ten feet from the gate she took a flying leap at the wall, only just missing another detector placed there. Elegently swinging herself up and over onto the sidewalk below, she let out a well deserved sigh and dissapeared into the night.

It'd been four years since Rogue had joined Xaviers institute, ten since her adoption by Mystique. She'd long since grown bored of the do-gooding happy-sunshine feel of the place and felt out of place amoung the sugar-spun inhabitants of the mansion. She longed to find out who she was before whatever happened when she was eight... when she had been found wandering the streets with wide grey-green eyes and a sore head. She played anxiously with a thin gold chain hanging about her neck, the small charm on which had an odd symbol on it; which, after hours of googling, she'd found out it was the sigal for New Orleans. So that's where she planned on heading, hopefully to shed light on her mystery shrouded past... but then again maybe she should just go stay with the brotherhood or something. Somewhere she knew, somewhere 'safe'. She wearily trudged onward, it wasn't that she wasn't grateful to Xavier, she was but there comes a time in every forgetful orphan mutants life when a girl needs more. And this girl needed adventure. Rogue came to a stop at a fork in the road, the left side went to the dilapidated house she'd left for Xaviers those four years ago... the right lead out of bayville and into the wide blue yonder.

"Ah know what's to the left, ah'll be Rogue the misfit forever..." she kicked the ground dejectedly "But what if I go right? God, Me in N'awleans? This is crazy! Ah'm even talking to myself now! Someone send me a sign!"

She waited for a handful of minutes in the silent street, slick with the first of winter's snow

"Anything?"

Another handful

"Any moment now..."

She gave a dejected sigh and turned around, unaware of the cat sitting behind her and consequently falling flat over it with a cry. She half-glared at the cat, the look was lessened by the fact she was sprawled face-down on the sidewalk and the feline in question was purring. It rubbed happily against her face. She sighed and slowly got to her feet, hampered now by the persistent moggy weaving it's way around her ankles.

"Sorry sugah, but ah don't have time to stroke ya right now"

The cat mewed at her and wandered down one fork before turning back, to and fro it wandered, meowling here and there for effect

"Oh great, a cat wants me to go to New Orleans." She paused, eyes lighting up "Okay! Ah can take a hint!"

And she strode confidently off into the midnight darkness pausing only to let the cat spring eagerly into her arms before settling on her shoulder.

---------------------------7 hours laters------------------------------------------

"One ticket to N'awleans please!"

"ID card?"

"ID card?" She repeated dumbly, Rogue's exhilerated expression turned to one of confusion, she'd waited dilegently for the train station to open, the four hour walk meaning nothing to her in her current resolve. She'd sprung through the door as soon as it'd open and was first in-line at the ticket booth, infront of a string of business men and an old lady with an eye-watering chintz suitcase.

"New security measures" the attendent pointed boredly at a sign pasted to the window Rogue had somehow managed to avoid in her excitement

'_Due to the increased threat of terrorist action_

_all passengers wishing to travel on RomonovRail_

_trains must present some form of ID on ticket _

_purchase._

_Regards_

D. Metris

_Head of RomonovRailways_'

"But ah don't have any ID on me" She said balefully, the professor kept the passports in the safe in his office incase of thieves or spies and in her haste she hadn't thought to grab hers

"No ID no ticket! NEXT!"

Rogue flinched as she was shoved away from the ticket booth by the busy busy businessmen. _Great! Just great! _She thought to herself, clutching her coat tighter, the kitten (Dinah she'd called it after the curious cat in Lewis Carrol's 'Alice in Wonderland') stashed safely under her coat _How'm I going to get to New Orleans now? _She could feel the proverbial dark cloud gather about her head as she stormed towards the exit, coming to an abrupt halt as someone tugged on her sleeve. She turned into the face of the weathered old lady with the nauseating luggage

"Psst, If you want ID you need to see Remy"

She looked at the woman with suprised eyes "Where can ah find him?"

"The abandoned mansion off 9th and 7th... but you didn't hear it from me!"

"Thankyou" she replied, amazed at the old woman's kindness and heart swelling with rediscovered glee as she hurried off to whispered cries of 'go go!'

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: Jeez... I don't even own the plot to this one folks... sorry, not mine!**

**Okay so here it is, my first foray into the exciting world of X-Men Evolution Fanfiction (which I've been reading for over 4 years now) And what better for my first attempt than a story based on 20th Century's Anastasia! siiigh great movie! Next chapter we meet a certain suave cajun conman and learn more about our dear Roguey's mysterious past! But readers dear! I have a question for you! Who should be our darling Remy's buddy and fellow conman be? Pyro or Collosus??? **

**Review and let me know what you think! (Even if you just click the button and type 'pyro' or 'collosus' thats enough for me...)**

**Always yours**

**The BlondeSquirrel **

**xxx**


	2. A sense of Deja Vu

The wind rustled through an avenue lined with oak trees, which stood like guards on the opposite side of the pavement to a string of grand old buildings. One of such had a sign hastily pinned to the side reading '_theater to rent_'. It was from this building that two young men exited, both were tall, though one more than the other.

"Dat last one looked slightly princessy" The shorter man said hopefully, lighting up a cigarette seemingly without aid of matches or a lighter. There was silence from the taller one as he ran a broad hand through short black hair. He was large, not with fat though but muscle, and dressed conservativly in a buttoned up black coat and when he did speak it was in a tired russian accent

"Da. She also looked the other side of fifty"

The other man sighed, adjusting his dark shades "Oui. Dat she did" He was tanned with handsome, rugged features and unruly auburn hair. The wind tugged playfully at his long tan trenchcoat as he opened his mouth to speak again however their meloncholy discussion however was cut short by the crazed blur of neon-orange barreling towards them.

"Oy! Mates wait up!"

They turned slightly to look at the crazed aussie behind them. The auburn-haired man exhaled a cloud of noxious smoke with a whimsical smile "Desole John-boy, we t'ought y'were a lost cause wit dat last femme"

"Ahh She's alroyte, you're just jealous"

This statement was greeted with derisive snort and two non-commital looks. The trio continued down the street, barely noticing when the almost knocked over a girl asking for directions, totally ignoring the indignant cry of 'hey'. Remy, Piotr and John had spent three long days sitting in the old theater auditioning girls, but it wasn't for a part in a play but something else entirely.

"How would we convince the Queen regant anyway?" Piotr questioned gloomily. It was really a rhetorical question but an answer came anyway, in the form of the quick-fingered cajun who produced something small and silver from within his coat. "What is that?" The russian stood astounded as he watched the other man examine the small box lazily

"Absolutly no idea homme" he sighed "Gottit from de house when I worked there"

"You worked for the Queenie?" John's eyes couldn't have got wider if he tried.

"Oui... " with a wicked smirk behind dark shades they settled into a lazy stride as Remy prepared to reveal his tale "Ten years ago when Remy was un petit garçon he tried stealing precious shiny things from de palace, an', not being half as cunning an' debonaire as he is t'day he got caught. Now de fair an' beautiful Queen say 'Remy LeBeau! Yo fathers gunnah knock ye upside de head when he finds out about dis!' and Remy be filled with the woe 'till she say 'Now ya look here m'boy! We won't tell him about dis... IF ya pay off ya debt in de kitchen fo a few weeks' so dere Remy was. Kitchen boy."

"And 'ow does this relate t'ya shiny box mate?" John interjected loudly

"Let REMY tell de story!" He 'hmph'ed and, at the aussies guilty silence, continued "So one night Remy be loitering in de main hall watchin' de holiday festivities. Everyone was dere, de late-queen, de now Queen Regant, de lords, de ladies, de princesses. Da whole nine yards! An de Queen Regant, she be chatting to one of de Princess, Princess Anastasia, and she give her dis!" He held the box up to let it glint in the light "An de princess she be singing an laughing an holdin onto dis thing like her last lifeline on earth when suddenly BOOM dis fou man bursts in an' starts recking the place, people bein' crushed an' him screaming blue murderous revenge at de royal family! But Remy see dis and he grab de Queen an' her grandaughter an show em the back way out of the servants quarter. He jus' get em out when de riot police get dere! Remy go to follow dem an BANG right over de head wid a freakin baton. When remy come to, he on de floor of de room wit' this little silver t'ing wedged under him!"

They had reached the abandoned mansion but didnt seem to notice they were so captivated with his tale "You met the Queen of the South?" Piotr asked almost disbelievingly

"Oui, an now de regant queen be looking fo' her Grandaughter de' Princess, we find a girl and show her dis and she will swallow quicker than a warm, smooth bourbon! She did give it to de princess after all... an' it should help us get de million!"

-------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me? Do you know where the Mansion is?" Rogue was lost, she'd lived in bayville for years and yet had no idea where she was. So she swallowed her pride and asked someone, a bewildered looking business woman. The woman had just opened her mouth to speak when a group of _rude _men walked straight into her! She let out a disgruntled yell of 'hey!' before turning back to the woman who shook her head sympathetically. After a few more false starts she managed to find it.

"Wow..." It was a huge glittering thing, the remenants of grandeur partially obscured by boarded up windows and over-grown shrubbery. She walked slowly up to it, mouth a wide 'O' of appriciation, her slow pacing was bellied by the sudden appearance of Dinah who sprung from her shoulder on the path and slipped through the boarded up door with a mew of excitement.

"Dinah" Rogue whispered through "Dinah come back here!" She let out an exasperated sigh _Fine_ she thought _When in rome..._ She grabbed a couple of planks and pulled them clear, thankful she was wearing gloves so she remained wonderfullly splinter free. She climbed through the small gap with expert care and brushed herself down, eyes wide as she observed the huge entrance hall.

"Dinah! Where are..." She was distracted by the grand paintings and gold-tiled floors. She felt strange, a sense of Deja vu came over her as she looked about her. As if she recognised the people in the paintings. She had a sudden vision of people dancing about in this great hall, they were laughing and smiling and bowing to her. One finely dressed woman lay a string of pearls around her neck with a curtsey and the dancing continued, an impossibly tall man swept her on the dance floor, he looked so familiar, he looked like her. She felt safe, loved then suddenly her head was filled with pain and loss. It was too much for her senses and she fell to the knees with a soft cry.

"HEY! What are doing here?"

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: The Blondesquirrel would henceforth like to let it be known that SHE DOESNT X-MEN OR ANASTASIA!!!!**

**Hey folks! WOW! You liked! Your reviews were the only thing that got this out so fast! I promise just as speedy updates if you keep up this great reviewage! **

**Due to popular opinion Piotr officially won... but then Pyro pulled that cute little face of his and BAM there both in here! SO lemme know whatcha think! Any character suggestions are always appriciated (I have my ideas for Rasputin and the Queen's probably gonna be an OC) but I always want to know your oppinions!**

**As always! **

**Use me, Abuse me, Review me!**

**The Blondesquirrel**

**xxx**


	3. Uncanny Similarities

"HEY! What are you doing here?"

Rogue was startled to her feet by the yell and took off across the room in fear, thankful for her years of training she was already bounding up the stairs when she heard the cries of 'Stop! stop! Just a wait a minute' twisting to glance behind her she didn't notice the shorter top step, stumbled and smacked into a wall. _Smooth Rogue. Very Smooth. _She mentally growled at herself. She turned, prepared for a fight to a very unexpected sight. A very handsome man in shades and a trench coat was looking puzzledly at her

"How'd y' get... get in here?"

She didn't seem to notice his pause, or the look of astonishment written elegantly across his features. She shrugged angrily and watched as a man with impossibly orange hair came bounding towards them, followed at a slower pace by a huge, quiet looking man

"Oy! Shiela!"

"John-boy, d'ya see that?" remy whispered to his companions.

"See what?" Remy smacked him upside the back of his head, making him look up and take in the site fully. There she was, backed against a painting of the royal family before the tradedy, she could have been the princesses twin! Same elegantly pointed chin, same ivory complexion and the same haunting, dusky emerald eyes.

"Da" Piotr had caught up with them and had immediatly made the connection "The similarity is astounding."

By this point Rogue had gotten thouraghly fed up with the boys' whispering. She stepped forward, combat boots thumping against the carpeted floor "LOOK!" The boys obidiently looked up, suprised "Are ya Remy or not?"

"Could be chere... 'tall depends on whos lookin f' him" he gave her a heartbreakers smile and took her hand as if to kiss it

"Back off swamprat. It's a simple yes or no answer." Remy gave the giggling boys (Well one of them was giggling, but the remark had managed to ellicit a small cough-covered laugh from Piotr) behind him a hard look which made them turn away. Shaking his head at the excited yell of 'Ooo kitty!' from the pyromaniacal redhead behind him, he looked to the girl in front, she wore an expression of annoyance mixed with impatience and spiked with amusement. "Well?"

"Oui, that be me. But d'question is chere, who are y'?"

"Ah'm Rogue. Ah need some ID and Ah here you're the guy to see about it." She watched him slowly advance around her, she pushed him backwards "Quit circling meh! What, were you a vulture in a past life?"

"Sorry chere"

"It's Rogue. R-O-G-U-E!" She stabbed him in the chest with her finger for better clarity

"Sorry Rogue, y'just look an awful lot like... nevermind" He beckoned his friends closer "y'said something about 'n ID card?"

"Yes. Ah wanna go to N'awleans"

"New Orleans?" The russian gasped

"Who is this an' 'ow much is he for sale for?!" John cried cuddling the black cat close "AWW HE LIKES ME!"

"SHE is called Dinah an' she aint f'sale."

"One question Rogue, was it? Is dere a las' name to go wid such a charming fir's one?"

She pressed two fingers against her forehead in a semi-anxious expression, other hand moving in elegant expression "Um... Well actually... this is gunna sound crazy but Ah dun know mah last name. Ah was found wandering around when I was eight years old..."

"And before that?"

"Ah know it's strange, but I don't know... Ah have very few memories of mah past. Ah have one clue an' thats n'awleans" She looked across the group, stubborn eyes pleading with the surface of black plastic shades "Look, can y'help me or not?"

He sighed deeply -and convincingly- "I'd love nothing more _chere... _And it just so happens Remy got four, uhh dats a hersey wrapper, ah! Four tickets! To nawleans... but d'fourth one? It be for..." He guestured to the painting "De Princess"

"Oh" Rogue's face fell visably, and she hardly noticed the three boys steer her away from the hall

"Ve intend to unite the Queen Regent of the South with her Granddaughter, da?" Piotr said, to a very feminine gasp from the girl

"The regant queen of all mutants?"

"Tha's right! But y'know Rem, the sheila does look alot like her!"

"De same fiery eyes"

"The same ivory complexion"

"The unusual hair"

Rogue was getting fed up of all the man-handling going on at his point and was set to claw the nearest boy's eyes out when her hand was stolen by the tall cajun

"An' look! De Grandmama's hands!"

"She's the same age, da?"

"An' de same... physical type" Remy smirked, mind clearly wandering

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Are y'all trying t'tell me ya think ah'm the Princess?"

"Why not? You don't remember what happened to you and no one knows what the bloody hell happened to her!"

"Such a regal femme must surely have considered d'possiblity?"

"Well... Ah mean... Sure, every little girl seceretly hopes she's a princess..."

"And some where one of them is" They had stopped infront of a large, beautiful painting of a young girl, instead of looking at it she turned contemputiously at the eager conmen "Ah knew the swamprat was mental from the start but now ah think the lot of you are nuts!"

"Now now shiela, you're looking for your past in new orleans and her only family is IN New Orleans"

"You never know"

"It could be"

Rogue gazed at it; there was, she had to admit, a resemblence between the two. She stared into her eyes twins, the picture-girl had the same auburn hair but it fell to her mid-back in soft waves, she was willing to disregard it all if it wasnt for the thin silvery-white streak running through her hair. "Well..."

Remy stepped infront of them suddenly "Sorry Rogue, good to meet you, really it is... but we really have t'go" with that he grabbed his comrades and abandoned her infront of the painting. He bounded down the stairs eagerly, feet bouncing of the intricatly dyed plush carpetting

"Dude! We are leaving to quickly!"

"Da, the lunatic is right!"

"Hey!"

"Trust Remy, he knows what he be doing!" he glanced behind them apprihensivly "Okay, we slow down a bit. Now... 3... 2... 1..."

"REMY WAIT!"


	4. Our Villain Revealed

"REMY WAIT!"

He turned, eyes sparkling with mirth behind the plastic cover "Did you call Remy?"

"If ah don't remember who ah am then who's t'say I'm not a Princess or A Duchess or A Flyin Monkey From Hell or whatever she is!"

"Hmm..." he stroked his chin thoughtfully "Go on, petite"

"And If it turns out ah'm not then the Queen'll know for sure, and it's all just an' unfortunate mistake, right?"

"But if ya are the princess shiela you'll finally find out who ya are and have ya family back, right-ho!"

"Either way _chere_, it gets y' to nawleans!"

"Right!" Rogue shook hands with the smiling conman and stepped from the building into her future (not without a loud cry of 'Make way for Her Royal Shiela... Oy mean Princess Anastasia')

Meanwhile high above there heads unnoticed in the rafters a doubled over creature was observing them leave. He had matted green-brown hair and a certain slimy appearance "Only one problem with that dudes, Anastasia is dead. Yo." He flicked a long tongue out, snattching a buzzing fly from the air. He didn't notice the rusted nails next to him un-screwing themselves from the wood slowly until the bem collapsed and he was sent rocketing to the floor. Picking himself up wearily and brushing himself down he intoned wearily "Dead dead dead... Dead as a can of spam." He had just straightened out, well as straight as he could when something hit him squarely in the head. It was a small pendant on a string and it was glowing faintly. "Y'gotta be kidding me man! Are you tryna tell me this thing finally started glowing again cos those idiots said she was Anastasia, yo?" He scooped it off the floor and felt a rush of power surge through his body "Wooah, that means she is..." his sentance was cut off however by the floor collapsing underneath him, the last thing he heard before the rushing of air past him became to loud to even think was the quartet outside yelling about whether or not to bring the cat

--- "Leave de cat" "We are not leavin' Dinah!" "But Remy be allergic" "Remy be a bloody baby mate, leave the kitty only" "Da, nice kitty" "See, tha kitteh stays!" "Remy not happy about dis" "Good."-----------

He hit the floor with a solid THWACK and rubbed his head "Yo, Gee OW! I'll tell you what OW!"

There was a rumble as the floor started to quake and the walls of the underground room twitch "Who dares intrude on my solitude! OUT! GET OUT!"

A wall parted like water and a tall imposing figure burst through it, he was dressed in a tattered uniform coloured like dried blood and rust, a worn cape fluttered from his shoulders and upon his head was placed a strong, almost bucket-like helmet. He grabbed Toad by the neck and shoved him up against a metal wall, intent on destruction... that was untill angry blue eyes caught site of who he was strangling "Toad? Is that you m'boy?"

"Master, Your alive?"

"If you can call it living, you faithfullest of henchmen have no idea what lonely solitude I have put up with these ten years past, I abandoned Mystique and the Brotherhood intent on finishing what I had once started IN VAIN!"

"But she's alive yo! I saw her with my own yellow eyes! Anastasia's alive!"

A look of indescribable joy overcame the metal-bender only to be followed by a wail of anguish "OOOOOOOOOH! But I am so weak with out my sacred relic! The key to unlock the greatest of mutant powers!"

"What you mean this old thing?" Toad held up the glowing pendant

"WHEEEEEEEEEEERE did you get that?"

"I just found it, yo, nothing special"

"Give it to me!" He tore it from the boy's grip and placed it quickly about his neck, laughing malevolently as the glowing energies flowed through him magnifying his powers a hundred times over. He had searched a decade for this mysterious stone which's alien properties increased the X-gene in the wearer to it's full capabilities as well as supplying them with eternal youth and health. With it he avowed to take down the royal family who banished him from there lands. Claiming him power-crazed, mericless and insane! He wasn't insane. Oh nonono! He'd show them. SHOW THEM ALL! His laughter reached epic proportions as he floated from the ground, using the iron in Toad's body to do the same. He'd already taken vengance on the family but ONE little girl got away! The Princess Anastasia! She couldn't be allowed to live, not after what they had done to him! "THEY WILL ALL PAY!" he screamed maniacly as they rose straight through the top of the underground cavern and up through the roof of the mansion into the cloudy blue sky outside

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This chapter has been modified very slightly (as there were some very n00b mistakes there!) also... REVIEW come on babies! Lemme know you're still interested in this lil ficcy or alas the writers block is sure to eat me!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still dont own anything.**


	5. Much Needed Filler Chapter

Rogue stared balefully out of the window and the blur of countryside outside. _It's funny the way things turn out... _She thought idely, one gloved hand trailing through her hair _Here I am on my way to nawleans with three guys I hardly know and a forged passport... _She was seated on the tattered red pleather seats in a little carriage near the front of the train, opposite her was Remy, suave, charming and a COMPLETE pain in her ass. The red-head with the australian accent (she'd now found out was called St.John or John-boy as the swamp rat liked to put it) and the tall, dark and russian ("Piotr, nice for meeting you") had dissapeared sometime ago too go hunting for the food cart. Her attention was brought back to the present however with the sound of Remy's voice.

"I t'ink we get off to de wrong foot, no?"

"Ah guess..." She reluctently tore her eyes from the speeding past scenery outside

"So let us start anew! Remy LeBeau, Prince o'Thieves 'n King o'Hearts at y'service!"

"Rogue, Lost princess and pissed of mutant extrodinere"

"Ahhh so y'are a mutant den! Remy did suspect, He too have 'De Gift'"

"'The Gift'?" She laughed, more than a touch bitterly "'The Curse' dontcha mean?"

Remy tilted his head, his face an image of concern even though his eyes were obscured "Why'dya say dat petite? It ain't so bad"

"If y'had ma powers wouldnt say that!" She leant forward in her chair, passionate green-grey eyes boring into black plastic "Imagine never bein' able to touch someone. Never shakin hands without gloves. Never brushing against someone in a crowded room. Never being able to hug. Kiss. Hol' Hands without fear of that person gettin' hurt. That's ma 'Gift' suckin tha memories, powers, LIFE outta a person with a touch."

Remy sat stunned "_Mon deui_" he breathed "'n Remy t'ink he had it bad... Y'can't control it _chere_?"

"If ah could control it d'ya really think ah'd be wearing gloves in a heated train compartment"

"Ah dat explains de whole _sans_ uncovered skin t'ing"

She nodded, eyes fixed on the finger tips of one gloved hand, as if examining it for faults. She looked at up him with carefully masked curiousity and asked boredly "So... what can you do?"

He grinned at her "Remy, he change de energy in animate objects from de potential to de kinetic. If he charges it up wid enough of de kinetics it will detetonate on impact " He talked fast, almost excitedly, following his description with actions, a card appeared out of his pocket and he waved it back and forth as he spoke, it glowed a faint pink colour before returning back to its previous state.

She blinked "You make things go boom"

"In basic terms, _oui_."

"S'whats with the glasses _Shaft_? Why're y'wearing them indoors, outta direct sunlight?"

"Ahhh Remy be wonderin when y'ask him that. See Remy he have... unique eyes. Dey scare all de human folk so find it best t'keep em covered" He smiled seemingly jovial, but his heart was sinking. Preparing himself for the repulsion in her eyes if she asked to seem them.

"Ah'm a big gal Remy" She smiled softly at him and with delicate hands moved to remove the glasses. He instictivly closed his eyes when he felt them move, the indirect sunlight bright after so long in the dark. He carefully opened them. He was met by the most intense irises he'd ever witnessed on this earth. He was reminded of the swirling ashen-aquamarine waters of a pacific storm. Sunlight glinting off a broken green glass bottle. Crisp apples. He blinked and dragged himself from the tempest in her eyes to gage her reaction.

Rogue gasped as he looked straight into her eyes. His were like twin rubies hung in a starless night sky, burning with some internal fire. "Oh Rem'" she shook her head gently "There beautiful"

It was his turn to gasp at that statement, he searched her gaze for patronization or pity but found only truth. She handed his sunglasses back, pleased when he put them in his pocket instead of on his nose

"Anyway..."

"Anyway" He agreeded

The awkward pause between them however was shattered when...

**Okay short chapters I know, but I'm writing this in starts and bursts so the chapters are only as long as my inspiration lasts... **

**166 hits and TWO REVIEWS??????????? Come on people you can do better than that! I felt like abandoning this fic this week, your reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing! sooooo REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! 7 reviews or no new chappie baby-cakes! AND A CLIFFFFFF HANGER FOREVER MWHAHAHAHA! I feel so evil! Ya'll probally know whats coming next anyway but hey... dont get to used to this mushy stuff babies, Roguie still thinks RemRem is a pain in ass... **


	6. Trials and Revalations

"OY GUYS!"

The two conversing mutants whipped round as the door exploded inwards, followed by an ashen-faced aussie and a nervous piotr. "Ya gotta come quick! Theres a whole freakin' anti-mutie dance troop on board an there all abouta start doing the ass-whooping-waltz!"

"What he be meaning to say is that there is an anti-mutant protest and they are searching the train for demonstrational victims"

"Ah think It's tahme we do the two-step outta here then!"

"But petit, de next stop, she not be for another hour!"

"oh gawd."

"To the baggage cart, da?"

"Da Petey. Da"

The quartet ran from the cart, bags shouldered, straight into a crowd of protesters. Rogue and Remy (as the most likely to be targeted) ducked behing the large russian and Remy quickly donned his shades.

"KILL THE MUTIES!"

"YEAH DIE FREAKS DIE"

They looked at each other shiftily, the proverbial sweatdrop falling from there brows. "Uhh... Oui homme, down wid de mutants"

"Shure shugah! Mutants suck..."

"Da."

"Oy! LOOK A MUTANT!" Rogue looked up sharply at the aussies cry, silently marvelling at his ingeniousness as the crowd turned as one to look in the direction St.John was pointing giving the fugatives time to leg it up the carriage and into the baggage cart.

"Now dat was a close one."

"Ah'll say!" Rogue collapsed ontop of a particulary squishy looking bag with a sigh "Ah hate thaht type of people"

Remy sat down on the floor opposite her with a nod, John perched atop a pile of crates and started flicking on and off his lighter in a distracted fashion. Piotr stayed decidedly stotic, standing against one wall rigidly. What Rogue had once taken to be an unsociable and taciturn nature she now recognised as an uncomfortable shyness, she recognised this trait from her own misbegotten youth (that which she could remember) and had taken a shine to the russian. He was like the older brother she could never remember... Pyro (as Johnny insisted they call him) too held a certain fraternal charm, he was almost like an australian Kurt with a lighter. She sighed, a feeling of mild homesickness washing over her; she did miss Kurt even if they were only related through adoption. He had left to discover his own past some six months ago, Kitty followed soon after, becoming ambassador to mutants across the ocean in Europe. This feeling however was soon replaced with comfort at the discovery of a new family! She was finally going to unlock her past! She smiled wanly, getting to her feet and staring out the little window set in the side of the cart, head filled with a fuzzy hope she had never really known before

These optomistic thoughts were interupted however when the train gave a violent jerk.

"What the-"

"-hell are we doin' here yo?" A mystified Toad flicked his slime-ball tongue, ignorant to the disgusted look on his leader's face

"I shall pretend I didn't see you eat that" his face pulled back in disgust beneath the bucket-helmet "We are here because that" he pointed eloquently to a patch of disturbed snow "is the train tracks that should carry our dear princess right past us."

"Missing the point here" the green-skinned teen scratched his head, only to be smacked straight in the back of it

"Idiot! We can dispose of the driver so the train goes awol" He looked at his mentally-challanged protoge and simplifyed "Which. Means. She. Dies."

"Oh! Great plan master!"

"Now hop onto that train and set to it!" Toad gulped as he saw the speck in the distance which marked the oncoming train. He knew better than to defy his masters orders so promptly hopped onto a convinent rocky outcropping. The sound of the vehicles sparking wheels was like thunder in his ears, he tensed, body held low, and then with a lightening speed sprang forwards straight into the front of the train. He swiftly disposed of the driver and wrenched the temperature lever up so high it snapped off. That achieved he scurried down the back of the train and leapt off it. Not however before catching a proper look at the girl all the fuss had been over. He gulped audiably at the sight, he hadn't realsed before but the 'princess' was his one time friend and rival, Rogue. She was staring out of a tiny window in what looked like the baggage cart and was toppled violently as the train spun out of control. He rolled as he hit the snow, sure he didn't want to kill her but he didn't want Magneto to kill him either... maybe he could change his mind! With these foolish hopes in mind he sprang away from where he'd fallen in search of his master.

Meanwhile...

**Authors note: Wow! You guys really got to it with the reviewage! Keep this up and I'll be updating faster than ever! Well maybe... unfortunatly exams are looming up so it'll probably once every few days or such!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Keep up the reviewing and i'll keep up the writing!!!**

**Hugs!**

**Blondie S.**


	7. Learning to Fly

"Ummm Remy?"

"Not now Princess"

"But..."

Remy glared up from where he was unsuccessfully trying to disentangle himself from a pile of bags with the grace of a drunken elephant. "More important situation here"

"Ah doubt it."

"Oh y'do, d'ya? An' whys dat?"

"'Because the Driver seems to have taken his break... permanently."

"What?" He looked up startled "Mon _Dieu_!"

The engine room was awash with oranges and scarlets, the intensity of the blaze making the metal controls shine with a molton heat. The fire was untamed, the train shuddering as it spiraled out of control faster and faster.

"Ooooh pretty!!!"

"JOHN-BOY! DOWN!"

The quartet stared at each other with wide eyes, each teen contemplating his or her own mortality (and the mass of burny-fire-badness in the next carriage along).

Remy thought fast and was the first to speak "John, _homme, _could y' not use your magic fire skills to... y'know... smallerize it?"

"Butitsoooooopretty!" The pyro in question squeaked, after a round of withering glances he folded "Fiiiiiine" He said dejectedly "I'll try"

As he squared his shoulders and thrust his arms out towards the blaze with a determined (if pained) look Rogue leant towards the now-disentangled Remy

"Ah guess y'all mutants right?"

"_Oui, _de Russian he can cover his skin wit metal and de Aussie, as such a belle-eyed femme can see, plays wit de fire"

"Explains the lighter"

"Yea"

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" St. John cried fighting back the flames with a cry worthy of the greatest warriors. He beat back the flames with a passion but the teens could see the sweat start to break out on the fire-proof Australian's forehead and the slight tremor in his arms "-AAaaahhh! Damnit oy can't get it all! It's like when- grr whenever oy gettit back it springs back twice as bloody big!"

"Well then... Let's disengage the carriage! The weight of th'combined carriages wit no driving force will make it grind to a gentle halt!" Rogue supplied quickly as Piotr pulled the tired pyrotechnic away from the blaze carefully.

"Two problems petite, the join is welded t'gether and de other cars - dey have already left de parade"

"What!?" Rogue quickly wheeled on the offending problems only to find that indeed the rest of the train was slowing down and fading in the distance behind them and yes, the join between the engine and there cart welded closed.

Piotr tried valiantly to snap the divide but the Russians strength was no match for the master of magnetisms cunningly welded join. "What are we to do be doing now?" He asked, straining to break the metal, powerful muscles flexing.

"Explosives!" Rogue cried "They oughtta work!" She looked around in panic "But there's no handy crate of dynamite or anything!"

"Remy, he disagrees." The Cajun smiled smugly, pushed up the sleeves of his trench coat and approached the divide confidently. Rubbing his hands and slapping them down upon the metal he infused the tightly packed steel with just enough energy to blow but not enough to take them all with it. "Stand back ladies!" He yelled confidently and it went (as Rogue had so elegantly speculated earlier) boom.

"Now we just wait for it t'grind t'a gentle halt..."

* * *

"MEDDLESOME BRATS!" The homicidal mutant roared pacing back and forth upon his mountain top veiw point before falling to the floor dramatically "Tooooooooooooooooaaaad" he cried mournfully "She's gettiiiiing awaaaaay"

"Chillax yo, you tried master... I guess there's no choice but to let her go." _Haha_ thought toad to himself _I'm so cunning he'll give up fo sho now! _but the amphibian mutant was sorely wrong

"NEVER!" Magneto wrenched himself from the ground and glared at the slowing train - the slowing train nearing a bridge over a wide precipice. It was a wonder of modern architecture as it covered a drop of astounding proportions. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHA" The villain laughed and with a twist of his gloved hand the bridge collapsed into the far-away valley below.

* * *

"Uhhh Guys, your majesty?"

"What?"

"Where'd the bridge go?"

"Oh F-"

The con-mutants looked at each other in fear and trepidation; green eyes met red met blue met hazel.

"Looks like this is our stop!"

"Y'mean we're gonna jump?"

"_Non_ Princess, we're gonna fly."

"Fly-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii?!?!" Rogue's question turned into a shriek of surprise as she was pulled from the train by others into the wide empty space below.


	8. The Big Old Boy Scout

The crystal cold air was filled with the softest, delicatest snowflakes. Each one was a perfectly symmetrical web of beauty, no two alike. The sky was awash with colour, gentle pinks and lavenders sweeping over the blanketing of clouds as the sun set. The beauty of the sky and air was only paralleled of that of the crisp snow covered ground, the icy flakes piled so deep that it could sink a person to the knee, that was if there was anyone to sink. There wasn't. This patch of land was beautifully undisturbed by human kind. The occasional squirrel perhaps. The thin ice crust seemed flushed a sweet ice blue in the last of the suns rays.

The tranquility in the air seemed as if it would remain forever, eternally captured in one perfect winter moment. That was, of course, until four screaming teenagers landed smack bang in the middle of the snow and rolled through the ice, shattering the perfection of the scene like that. The silence was finally stamped out when -

"FLY! REMY LEBEAU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY SAYIN FLY????"

Rogue looked ready to strangle the smooth Cajun; she'd grabbed onto him out of fear during the sudden flight and used this sudden proximity to her advantage. She smacked him hard upside the back of his head.

"Didn't you noootice Rogastascia?" he slurred dizzily "We flewed" You could almost see the little birdies flying round his head as he attempted to get to his feet.

"Yo think he knocked 'imself silly!" Rogue jumped as a pile of snow suddenly started speaking - and in an Australian accent at that. It was a few seconds before logic kicked in and she realized that Johnny had infact been covered in the snow during their abrupt landing. She watched as he shook himself free of the imposing snow and looked around "Oi, where's Petey?"

"I am still being here" the broken English wheezed from close by. The cause of this shortness of breath was discovered when they realized that Pyro had some how ended up sitting on the tired Russian who was buried under the snow.

"Dinah! Where's Dinah?"

"No worries Sheila, oy got 'er" A soft mew and the appearance of a very disgruntled moggy calmed Rogue immensely. Looking around she could see forests, forests and mountains, forests and mountains and snow. This gave Rogue an idea.

"Remy, Shugah?" She drawled sweetly at the dazed thief, hands behind her back in a demure expression of concern

"_Ouiiiiiiiii?_" he leant towards her eyes unfocused, mouth hanging open.

SPLAT he was hit straight in the face by a handful of freezing snow. It seemed to do the trick.

"CHERIE!!! Dis means war!"

Quickly the situation degenerated into silliness as an all out snow fight took place between the mutants.

It was an hour or so until they made it to a road side, another 5 minutes to work out they'd missed the last bus of the night and were stuck there till day break. So it ended up with four shivering mutants and one black cat standing under the meager shelter of the trees.

"So what in th' Sam Hill do we do now smart guy?"

"Snuggle for warmth?" the death glare he received from the southern goth could have withered trees "Joking! Don' worry so much _petite _de metal Russian always carry a tent or _deux_ around in dat pack of his! He's like a big ol' boy scout."

"Ah have to share a tent with you guys?" She looked skeptical at best

"_Non _y'have t'share a tent with Remy, de big fella have to share wid de Pyro as he be the only fireproof one outta de lot of us."

"How about you three share one tent and me and Dinah here take the other"

"Oh no no no _mon_ _chere_, Remy would never dream of putting you in such danger! Jus' think about all dose bears and wolves and other clawed nasties dat might get you if you were there all alone..."

"Gah!" Rogue threw her hands up in the air "Ah'm not going t' win this am I?"

"_Non_""

She glared "That was rhetorical?"

"Who's that then Sheila?" Johnny looked around in confusion

"Dis is dissolving into silliness again..."

And so it came to be that the quartet sat amicably around a blazing fire (sometimes it helped to have a pyrotechnically gifted maniac around) during the last hours of the day, swapping adventures like trading cards. It was midnight at least before they retired. Rogue stood with a sigh, the melted snow had reduced poker-straight waist length hair into a mass of beautiful curls, "Ah'm off t' bed now... You" she poked Remy in the chest "better remember what side of the tent y'sleep on. Y'touch me y'die, gottit?"

"Gottit" he gulped.

Rogue awoke the next morning to flashes of light and wolf whistles, for a few confused moments she thought she was in a very strange storm. When her brain cells had managed to find each other in her sleep-fogged mind she realized that standing grinning at the opening of the tent was a grinning St. John and Piotr, both had cameras.

"Wha-" She shot up - or she would've done if there weren't a pair of decidedly manly arms holding her place

"_Mm_'_non... __Aucune tante. Je ne veux pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui!_"

"REMY! AH SWEAR AH'M GONNA DRAIN Y'DRY IF YOU DON'T UNHAND ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Wha? Where is Remy?" He looked around dazedly, then at Rogue, then at his arms, then back at Rogue. At least he had the good grace to look sheepish as Rogue stormed out of the tent. When she returned she was dressed in fresh clothes and had applied her usual 'war paint' makeup. She didn't speak to Remy during breakfast, swapped plesantaries with him at lunch (the only bus was at 6 and there was little traffic on such a quiet road) and hit him 'accidently' with her bag when the bus finally arrived.

"Mon Dieu, dat is one seriously fruitloops fille"

It was some time before anyone broke the tired silence on the bus, even Johnny was being good. "It's gonna take us at least 9 hours from this point, so ah'd get some sleep if ah were you guys..."


	9. Anger and Ambiance

"Last stop New Orleans, all change here. Last stop New Orleans, all change here"

"Johnny hun, wake up! Wakey Wakey" Gentle methods of persuasion not working Rogue took a more direct approach "ST.JOHN WAKE UP THIS INSTANT OR AH'M GETTING THA FIRE EXTINGUISHER"

"ARGH! Sorry Mum Oy'm awake!" he jumped up with a start looking around dazedly, accent thickened by sleep "It's you Sheila! Oy thought you were moy mother for a minute!"

"Unlikely. Now shake it, its tha last stop! We gotta go see the queen!"

"Uhh petite?" Remy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Dun you think we oughta prepare y' before such a meeting?"

She stared at him cagily "What d'ya mean 'prepare'"

"Remy just mean we take some time to make y'more… princess-y! Y'know, an' week have a week before we meet the Duchess…"

"Duchess? Ah thought we were gonna go see the Queen?!" Glaring at him she allowed herself to be steered out of the bus and out on to the crowded streets of New Orleans

"About that…y'see no one gets to see the queen without going through the duchess – just to make sure they're not time-wasters y'know? Y'have to be convincing to see de Queen"

"Hold up there fella! Go and see her? Fahne! Look nice? Fahne! No one told me Ah had t'PROVE Ah was tha princess! That's it ah'm out!" She raged turning away from them and striding down the street. She hustled past aghast shoppers, followed by a sweating Cajun desperately trying to cool off the fiery southerner.

"Chere, Chere, wait!" Catching up with her he caught her arms and calmed her slightly with his soothing tone – and maybe a dash of empathic power "It's just another stop on t'journey t'finding out who ya are! Remy he just thought it was somet'in y'had to see through…"

"Ah don't know Remy… I mean c'mon! I'm not exactly princess material here" She gestured to her dark clothes and ruffled hair. With no response Rogue walked away from him only to have a consoling arm put around her shoulders by the shy Russian

"Rogue - "

"No Piotr. Ah'm just some maladjusted freak with no past an' no future… "

"Rogue, listen. You are the most fiery, determined and brave person I have met in long time. You have shown a regal command to match the czars! If Remy believes you may be royalty I believe him. He should know…. he has met his fair share."

"Really?"

"He was a member of ze court…"

They're discussion was interrupted by the Cajun in question bounding over, Pyro in tow and exclaiming with wide arms "What d'ya say chere? Are Y'ready to become a Princess?"

An unconvinced Rogue glared at him and turned away back towards the bus shelter

"Rogue – there is nothing left for you back there…"

She glanced back and after a pause for consideration let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Rotating slowly she shrugged her shoulders and with a sigh she gave in "Fahne! Boys start y'teaching!"

"We will start with a little shopping trip, non?"

Remy sent the other two boys away to sort out room and board for them until their appointment with the Duchess. They hit the regular shops for an hour as Rogue picked up fresh clothes, an assortment of tops, jeans and gloves for the next week before they went dress shopping "Remember chere we just need ONE dress t'practice y'dancing in"

The streets Remy led through were narrow, native alleys almost untouched by the tourists who lined the main thoroughfare. Each side crammed with little buildings with tiny shop displays showing beautifully worked clothes surrounded by bric-a-brac and wonders. Rogue had to admit it felt great to be in N'awleans, surrounded by the delicious spicy smell of southern cooking and the gentle background sound of laughter and jazz.

"Ooh! Rem' lets go in this one!"

Rogue stopped infront of a particularly enchanting little shop, twisting vines creeping up the wall, the slender door way darkened but inviting. The window had a striking turquoise dress in it, worked all over with tiny pearl drops and accented with lavender; yards of foaming white mesh fell from the back and dozens of minute silver chains webbed across the bodice.

Nodding his approval he opened the door for her and – to her delight – it made that delicious chiming sound only heard in old movies. They entered into a shadowy world filled with the gentle scent of incense which curled in blue wisps around them. A wall was filled with dresses and outfits of every colour and kind, the only thing linking them was the quirky craftsmanship and level of care and detail. Directly opposite that was an old oak desk with an antique cash register on it and a tray of accessories and oddities. Rogue brushed a delicately gloved hand across the petals of a vase of withered flowers. Lost in the aroma, and the discretely filtered ambiance music she jumped almost a foot when a woman burst through the back of the shop laughing huskily. Her voice spoke musically of too many cigarettes and memories. She greeted the pair enthusiastically

"Welcome childr'n! C'mon in an' look around m'dears! Anythin in particular y'lookin for?"

It took Rogue a moment to speak, taken aback by her sudden appearance. She had clever quick grey eyes set in a lined but open face, skin the colour of worn mahogany was speckled with darker freckles. Long wild hair the colour of ink was braided and dreaded through with pinks and dark oranges and decorated with all sorts of odds and ends. It fell around her like a curtain – semi restrained by an ornate bronze clip. She was extravagantly dressed in an outfit that seemed caught between Cinderella in tatters and at the ball. The ball skirt and sleevless bodice were tattered and layered beyond belief and covered in embroidery and beading of all kinds – all in shades of burnt oranges and lemons.

"Thank y' ma'am but we're just browsing"

"Call me Autumn chil'! None of this Ma'am business! Now I bet deres some special occasion y'be looking for a dress for! If not dis man ain't treating y'right!"

She nudged Remy cackling and dancing out from behind the counter to the racks, the multitude of strings of beads around her neck clinking merrily.

"_Effet_ Autumn, Remy be takin' this fair fille to a small event! S'we be lookin for a suitable dress, _oui_? Not _too _ornate but still… fantastique!"

"T'you it's Ma'am sweet-talker! Hmm a dress? Let me have a look!"

And without further hesitation she started pulling dresses from the rack

"Something dark… elegant… y'have such belle green eyes! And something covering heh?"

She winked conspiratorly at a shocked Rogue and threw a handful of dresses over one arm taking the teenager's gloved wrist in the other and dancing across to the changing stall. Thrusting the girl inside with the dresses she closed the door and pointed to a chair

"If y'need any help deary, holla! An' you boy, sit! An don't y'be thinking of touchin anything wit' those slippery little fingers o'yours either!"

Remy gulped guitily "yes ma'am"

* * *

After half a dozen dresses were tried and dismissed – all were beautiful but we're either to heavy or too intricate – Rogue finally emerged in the least flamboyant of the dresses. A horizontally striped black bustier over a long-sleeved off-the-shoulder white dress, two loose strings of pearls hung off the edge of the bustier and round the top the arms as well as two similarly strung pearl strands hung off the bottom edge over the hips and around to the back where they crossed. The white floaty material was hemmed in black and a few strands of hair curled over her shoulders – in short Remy's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Beautiful m'dear! So simple! So elegant!" Autumn gushed clapping her hands in excitement.

"Really? Thank y' Autumn." Rogue's cheeks tinged pink "Remy? Will it do?"

"Ahh yuhh dehh" The smooth conman had lost his cool and was only capable of making choked inarticulate noises.

"Take that as a yes chil'"

Disappearing back inside the room she reemerged in her soft black turtleneck jumper, skinny fit black jeans and heavy combat boots. Her hair held back modestly in a ribbon, she pulled her buttery leather gloves on, the dress held carefully in her arms.

"How much fo' this?"

Ringing up the purchase (for a discrete 150 dollars) she wrapped the dress in tissue and placed in the bag along with a second wrapped package containing several strings of pearls "They matches, on th' house"

Handing the bag to the girl she waved them out of the shop with a yellowed smile.

Out on the street Rogue pointed out the falling twilight "Mah god look at the time! We must've spent two hours in there! The boys will think we got lost!"

"With me chere? Unlikely!"

"We better get back to the hotel an' fast!"

"Dun' panic your self chere" Remy soothed "I already messaged them they're gonna meet us at the Blue Room in ten minutes"

"Oh… rahght"

And so it was that the four spent a very enjoyable evening in a moderately quiet jazz bar drinking, laughing, some enforced dancing and thinking up new ways of stopping Johnny burning things.


	10. If PYRO knows how to do it

"One two three, One two three… Oi! Roguey-o! Let the bloke lead for Fred's sake!"

"Who's Fred?"

"His lighter"

"Ah"

"And again! One two three! One two three!"

It was three days into they're training and Rogue was finding it tricky but strangely fulfilling – as if relearning old skills, the whole thing was vaguely disconcerting to her. At least, she mused, the apartment was nice. Due to some mysterious connections of Remy's they only needed to stay in the hotel for one night (_"TWIN beds swamp rat, TWIN!"_) and had moved onto a beautifully furnished three bedder with a kitchen-diner and sitting room. The one floor wonder saw St.John and Piotr bunk up together (much to a certain charmer's chagrin) and the other two getting they're own rooms. Rogue had to admit she was impressed; the walls were painted a deep amethyst with a soft, inch thick forest green carpet. The furniture was darkest stained mahogany with a four poster bed (complete with lavender comforter and emerald cushions). From what she'd seen of the other bedrooms they were perfect to – the boys' room was decorated in terracotta and gold, sedate enough for the Russian but the flame tones were apparently soothing for the pyromaniac. Remy's was, strangely but appropriately in black and crimson.

"SHIELA CONCENTRATE ON YOUR FEET"

Rogue was snapped back to the present by the screaming Aussie, and promptly tripped over her own feet. Luckily Remy caught her before she could hit the floor; the sudden proximity of the pair caught her breath. She could feel the heat of his skin through her gloves, smell the cigarettes and spice on his lips. Righting herself they continued dancing as if in a dream – Johnny's chanting becoming sweet orchestration in their ears. The dancing slowed a little "That really is a _belle_ dress y'know _chere_"

She was suddenly glad she wore so much makeup – to hide the blush. "Y' think?"

"Yeah… it looked good in de shop but it looks even better on! Y'should wear it…"

"Ah kinda am?"

"Uh… yeah of course… Remy was just…"

"Trying to be suave? Ah think y'may be loosin' y'charm shugah" She smirked challengingly at the Cajun who responded by dipping her low in the pretence of the dance

"Y'think?" his voice was huskier than usual

"…maybe" lost in the moment the two moved closer, Rogue's eyes fluttered shut giving in to the instant – forgetting mutations and barriers and everything. That was until with an unholy thump Dinah burst out of the kitchen and skittered through the pair sending them flying. Yowling she leapt into St. Johns arms and hid her head in his jacket.

"What's her problem?" Rogue asked accepting a hand up, brushing dust off her skirt.

Johnny shrugged as the front door opened and Piotr hurried in "A storm is on its way, it is unusual for this time, no?"

"Oh that must be it! You know how cats are with rain"

"Why does Remy cat the feelin' you're a closet crazy ol' cat lady John-boy?"

"Meow?"

Before the discussion could go any further a bolt of lightning split the sky and the heavens opened in earnest. Rogue hurried to close the windows as the rain came in while the Russian dried off. "We'll just hav' to practice etiquette some other time" she added helpfully – referring to their intended excursion to a fancy restaurant (to see if she was up to royal standards.)

"At least we got the TV! Oy can't miss moy soaps! Little Timmy's down a well!"

Just as he spoke those words fate intervened and the power went out.

"Great" glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece "Well I'm gonna take a shower before all the hot water goes. You" she pointed at Johnny "find candles. You" she pointed at Piotr "Makes sure he doesn't kill us all." She turned and walked to the door, glancing back as Remy spoke

"And me chere?"

"Tryn' stay outta trouble f' fahve minutes?"

"Y'word is Remy's command y'highness" he bowed regally "Y'doin a great job by the way"

"Thanks" She smiled beatifically and left

Some time later a quiet knock at the door shook Remy from his musing, twirling the small silver box from the palace in between his fingers "C'min"

Rogue appeared at the doorway "Hey swampy, Ah just wanted to say thanks… y'know for the lessons… and the whole finding out who ah am thing"

It took him a moment to register what she said. She was dressed in an oversized faded-green jumper and black sweats, her hair still damp from the shower curled in soft waves around her face – for once devoid of makeup, olive eyes sparkling brighter than ever against her glowing peaches-and-cream complexion.

"No worries petite, it is an honor to help such a belle femme"

"Is that the only thing you care about Rem'?" she questioned quietly, one (still gloved) hand twisting nervously in her hair

"What d'ya mean chere?" he smiled softly at her, reclining in the leather chair – candlelight flickering against his face making his unusual eyes flash. She padded softly across the carpet with bare feet, sitting on the edge of the black-sheeted bed carefully as Remy occupied the only chair in the room.

"Ah mean… wouldcha still help me if ah was plain?"

He looked puzzled "O'course chere, it's just in Remy's nature to compliment de ladies. Fo' every woman is beautiful t'him."

She couldn't help but to laugh, she sat cross-legged on the bed holding her sides. "Ya'll are so corny!"

"An' baby… if Remy could put rearrange de alphabet he would put 'u' an' 'i' together"

"That don't really work in th' third person hun"

"Alas, Remy is a failure" He sighed in mock-defeat

Whatcha got there anyway?" She gestured to the silver box in his hand elegantly.

"Dis? Pretty little trinket isn't it?" He threw it at her; catching it smoothly she turned it over in her hands.

"Are y'sure that's what it is?"

"'Course, what else could it be?"

She stared dreamily at it, sudden strange memories swirling in her mind pictures and music just out of her reach. "Something… special. Something to do with a secret…. Eek!"

She jumped as Dinah settled on her lap – she hadn't even noticed the cat enter! She threw the box back to Remy and stood up, cradling the cat in her arms

"Ah better get t' bed"

"Remy would be glad to assist-"

"Stop rahght there swampy!" She grinned and turned to leave "One more question? D'y always speak in the third person?"

"D'y always wear those gloves?"

"It's not lahke Ah have much of a choice"

"Chere, it's nearly midnight! Remy dun think y're in much danger now o' absorbin' anyone"

"You'd be surprised!"

He raised an eyebrow quizzically

"A story for another time" She smiled secretivly and closed the door – suddenly overcome with tiredness. Dropping into her bed she fell into a very strange dream…


End file.
